DEAR (One Lifetime isn't Enough)
by RedSand Scorpion
Summary: Penutup ELFL-Event: DEAR. Kematian bisa memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai? Memang. Namun kematian itu hanya bisa memisahkan Sasori dan Deidara untuk sementara waktu. Kenangan, kebersamaan, cinta, kasih, yang mereka miliki tetap mereka bawa ke kehidupan yang baru. Di tempat itu, tempat dimana mereka berpisah di kehidupan yang lalu, mereka kembali dipertemukan.


Semua karakter dalam fiksi ini seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sebuah fiksi yang didedikasikan untuk "Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR"

Mengangkat tema: Death, Eternal, Afterlife, Reborn/Reincarnation (DEAR)

Kematian bisa memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai? Memang. Namun kematian itu hanya bisa memisahkan Sasori dan Deidara untuk sementara waktu. Kenangan, kebersamaan, cinta, kasih, yang mereka miliki tetap mereka bawa ke kehidupan yang baru. Di tempat itu, tempat dimana mereka berpisah di kehidupan yang lalu, mereka kembali dipertemukan.

* * *

_**Diantara ketidakpastian dan kehampaan, suaramu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya**_

_**Memanggil namanya dengan seuntai nada penuh kasih**_

_**Memanggil, terus memanggil dengan asa yang tak pernah terputus**_

_**Deidara, Deidara**_

_**Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu perlahan mengejarnya**_

"_**Deidara" **_

"_**Danna"**_

_**Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?**_

_**Mengapa takdir harus memisahkan kalian jika pada akhirnya kau tetap mengerjarnya hingga saat ini? **_

_**Menembus waktu, menembus alam sadar**_

_**Mungkin karena kematian tidak sanggup menghentikan perjalanan kalian**_

_**Karena satu kehidupan tidaklah cukup untuk saling mencintai**_

**DEAR **

**(One Lifetime isn't Enough)**

"Aku berangkat!"

Kaki jenjangnya menapaki bumi, menjejaki tanah yang basah oleh embun dengan semangat untuk menyongsong hari yang baru. Mungkin hari ini tidak akan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Suara yang terdengar di kepalanya tak kunjung sirna. Kenangan yang mengerjarnya perlahan menguat.

Remaja bersurai pirang keemasan melangkah penuh semangat ke tempat dimana ia menuntut ilmu, menyahuti sapaan selamat pagi yang terus membanjiri.

_**Deidara**_

Langkahnya terhenti dalam waktu singkat begitu suara yang sama kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Deidara! Ayo cepat masuk kelas, nanti terlambat!"  
"Ah baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Dengan berlari kecil, ia memasuki ruang kelasnya dimana teman-teman yang baru dua bulan dikenalnya, sudah menunggu.

Namun suara di kepalanya yang terus memanggil namanya bagaikan mantra, tak kunjung sirna meski Deidara sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikannya.

"Deidara?" suara gurunya mengejutkannya. "Melamun lagi?"  
Deidara menghela napas, menundukkan kepalanya untuk menunjukan rasa hormat dan permintaan maaf.

"Maaf, _**sensei**_."

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Sekarang kerjakan soal nomor tiga halaman seratus dua."

"Baik."

Ternyata memang hari ini tak berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Semenjak ia dan keluarganya pindah dari Tokyo ke desa kecil di Nagano ini, Deidara mulai mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya di dalam kepalanya. Suara dengan nada yang sama, nada yang melukiskan penyesalan, kerinduan, dan kasih.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri saat ia duduk seorang diri di pinggir danau sepulang sekolah.

Rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin enggan menyahuti, genangan air danau menatapnya bisu, kicauan burung seolah menjawab namun tentu saja bukan jawaban yang Deidara inginkan. Dirapatkannya kedua kakinya, memeluk erat untuk menagih kehangatan karena angin sore dingin yang berhembus cukup membuatnya tak nyaman.

Deidara benci ketika tak ada yang menyahutinya saat ia bicara. Tepatnya, Deidara membenci kesendirian.

* * *

"_**Danna, hal apa yang kau takuti di dunia ini?"**_

"_**Deidara, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak takut pada apapun."**_

"_**Yang benar saja, danna? Semua orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang ditakuti. Aku, misalnya, seniman sekuat aku ini masih takut pada sesuatu meskipun aku tidak pernah menunjukannya."**_

"_**Memangnya apa yang kau takuti?"**_

"_**Petir. Danna sendiri?"**_

"_**Kesendirian."**_

* * *

Mata lelahnya terpejam dengan erat, mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang yang melintas begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. Salah satunya bernama Deidara, nama yang sama dengan nama yang ia miliki saat ini. Tetapi siapa 'danna' yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan itu? Ia mencoba mengingat sebisa mungkin, hanya saja, ingatannya enggan untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bersemayam dalam benaknya.

Tapi kenapa kini Deidara tidak takut pada petir, justru sebaliknya ia takut pada kesendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh 'danna' dalam pembicaraan yang melintas di kepalanya?

_**Deidara**_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," bisik Deidara pelan dengan mata masih terpejam.

Sesaat, hanya sesaat, ia melihat sosok yang tersenyum di dalam kepalanya. Rupa dari sosok itu tak terlihat jelas, hanya senyumnya yang terlihat. Senyum yang singkat, namun mampu untuk membuat jantung Deidara berdetak cepat.

"Danna."

Tanpa sadar panggilan itu terucap begitu saja. Deidara membuka matanya, menatap sekeliling yang begitu sunyi dan sepi. Dalam benaknya ia berharap, dengan terucapnya panggilan terhadap sosok misterius yang menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, sosok itu akan muncul di hadapannya. Namun ketika tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang datang selain tiupan angin, ia menyadari bahwa penantiannya tak akan berujung.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang mulai dipenuhi nuansa jingga oleh pancaran cahaya mentari sore yang kembali ke singgasananya, memancarkan kehangatan dan keindahan yang tak tertandingi, bukti nyata dari kebesaran Sang Pencipta.

Angin sore berhembus menemani perjalanan Deidara menuju kediamannya, kicau burung turut menemani guna memeriahkan suasana. Langkah Deidara terhenti ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang nyaris tak kasat mata sedang berjalan tepat di depannya, tak terlalu jauh namun juga tak terlalu dekat. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian, atau mungkin jubah, yang berwarna hitam dengan awan merah di beberapa bagian.

Mereka melangkah bergenggaman tangan.

"**Deidara."**

Deidara tersentak saat salah satu dari mereka berucap, dengan nada dan suara yang sama dengan yang Deidara dengar di dalam kepalanya.

"**Danna?"**

"**Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku menggenggam tanganmu hanya karena aku takut kau tersesat."**

"**Tersesat?" **tawa pelan terdengar dari salah satu pemuda yang melangkah di depan Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang yang Deidara lihat sebagai dirinya dalam sosok yang lebih dewasa. **"Yang benar saja, danna. Aku sudah dua tahun bergabung di Akatsuki, lagipula aku ini shinobi hebat! Mana mungkin aku tersesat, un?"**

"**Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik sekarang kau diam,"** ujar sosok pemuda berambut merah.

Ucapannya hanya dibalas dengan tawa. Bukan tawa meledek, melainkan tawa yang terdengar penuh kebahagiaan. Tak lama berselang, tawa tersebut terbalas.

Dua sosok yang entah darimana asalnya, terus berjalan menjauh, berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

Deidara hanya berdiri mematung, mengamati mereka yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Lalu bagai tertiup angin, dua sosok itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Akatsuki? Shinobi? Danna?" bisiknya bingung. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

**Deidara, arigatou.**

* * *

Deidara berdiri mematung, menatap sosok yang tak lagi memiliki nyawa. Sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya, tanpa jiwa, tanpa kesadaran. Satu-satunya organ penopang kehidupan sosok itu hancur tertusuk dua bilah pedang yang digenggam oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kenyataan ini serasa meremas jantung Deidara kuat-kuat.

"Danna."  
Kenyataan bahwa panggilannya tak akan mendapat sahutan, membuatnya bungkam. Rasa sakit di raga dan sukmanya tak kunjung terlampiaskan melalui air mata. Karena bagaimanapun, seorang shinobi tidak pantas menangis.

Tak ada yang abadi di dunia yang fana ini, sesuatu dengan prinsip seni yang selama ini digenggamnya erat. Sejak awal ia memang tak yakin partnernya, tuannya, orang yang disayanginya, bisa menjadi abadi walaupun telah mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka. Sesuatu yang abadi bukanlah seni. Kematian sang partner membuktikan bahwa konsep seni Deidara adalah wujud dari kenyataan.

Akan tetapi, dalam hati ia berharap partnernya bisa menggapai keabadian yang selama ini diidamkannya. Tetapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Kenyataan dan harapan kadang bertolak belakang. Harapan tak selalu berbuah manis.

"Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi, danna. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan membicarakan banyak hal denganmu. Mungkin aku akan mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan. Mungkin."

Malam-malam yang ia lewati tak seindah malam sebelumnya. Kenyaman yang selama ini rasakan, sirna sudah. Kebersamaan yang selama ini memberikan kehangatan, tersisih menjadi kenangan. Perasaan yang tak terungkapkan, rasa yang terpendam, perlahan-lahan menjadi beban yang tak bisa diringankan oleh siapapun.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Deidara mengerti mengapa partnernya takut pada kesendirian.

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka dalam sekejap, membiarkan iris biru keperakan menyapa gelapnya sekitar. Mimpi yang menghiasi tidurnya terasa begitu dekat, begitu nyata. Walaupun ia tak mengerti arti dari mimpinya, ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Tapi mungkin saja itu bukanlah mimpi, melainkan serpihan masa lalu yang memutuskan untuk menyapa.

"Deidara? Kau sudah bangun? Cepat siap-siap sayang, nanti kau terlambat sekolah."

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Iya bu, aku siap-siap sekarang."

Deidara duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hari masih gelap, matahari bahkan masih enggan untuk memamerkan keindahannya di timur sana. Dalam benaknya, Deidara terus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya mengejarnya. Deidara tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini. Ia harus mencari cara agar bayang-bayang masa lalu ini berhenti mengerjarnya.

Dengan masih memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil, Deidara bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya sang ibu saat mengantar putranya ke pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Nanti aku sarapan di sekolah saja, bu," sahut Deidara saat ia mengikat tali sepatunya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Deidara mengangguk sebelum perlahan melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya. Desa kecil di Nagano ini benar-benar masih asri, karena itulah kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini. Keramaian dan kesibukan di kota Tokyo membuat mereka tidak betah tinggal di sana.

**Deidara**

Deidara memutuskan untuk mengabaikan suara itu.

**Deidara**

Namun suara itu terus memanggilnya.

**Deidara**

Deidara menoleh ke arah barat sesaat setelah ia menyadari suara tadi tidak berasal dari dalam kepalanya. Dengan ragu ia berbelok ke arah barat, mencoba mengikuti arah tiupan angin yang berasal dari timur.

Perlahan namun pasti, kakinya melangkah mengikuti arah angin. Suara yang tadi memanggilnya kini tak terdengar lagi. Deidara berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia sudah melangkah ke arah yang tepat.

Tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu, namun Deidara belum memutuskan untuk berhenti. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir hutan. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Deidara berlari kecil menuju bangunan tersebut.

Ketika memasuki bangunan yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu, Deidara hanya menemukan beberapa orang saja di dalamnya. Diamatinya keadaan sekelilingnya, mendapati beberapa lukisan terpajang di dinding. Deidara memasuki gedung itu lebih dalam, bisa terlihat olehnya beberapa benda-benda yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, terpajang di dalam balok kaca. Setelah sekian lama menelaah, akhirnya Deidara menyadari bahwa tempatnya berpijak saat ini adalah museum.

"...bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Yah kurang lebih sama sepertimu."

Deidara mendengar dua orang tengah membicarakan sesuatu tak jauh darinya, namun Deidara tidak menoleh walaupun ia sedang berusaha untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Sama sepertiku?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia merasa suara yang didengarnya tidaklah asing, namun ia tak berani menoleh.

"Menurut cerita yang kudengar, ciri-ciri dari shinobi legendaris ini memang hampir sama sepertimu secara fisik."

"Begitu ya."  
"Lalu, siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Sasori."

Deidara terdiam, ia mendengar nama yang asing namun juga tidak asing di saat yang sama.

"Nama kalian pun sama. Ini aneh."

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas penjelasan anda, saya permisi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Tak lama kemudian Deidara mendengar derap langkah yang meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Matanya masih terfokus pada benda di dalam balok kaca walaupun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Selamat siang anak muda, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Deidara tersentak kaget saat pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya.

"Oh...um..." Deidara menoleh ke samping, mendapati laki-laki paruh baya sedang berdiri disana.

"Kau pasti penasaran dengan benda ini," ujar laki-laki paruh baya tersebut.

"Y-ya, begitulah."

"Benda ini bernama kunai, salah satu senjata yang digunakan saat zaman shinobi ratusan tahun yang lalu."

Mata Deidara melebar ketika mendengar kata 'shinobi'

"Shinobi?"

"Hmm mungkin di zaman kita ini, kita menyebutnya dengan ninja. Jadi zaman dahulu kala, di tempat inilah perang shinobi berlangsung. Menurut sejarah, tepat di museum ini dua pasukan bertemu. Saat itu yang dikirim oleh aliansi shinobi mengalahkan mereka yang dikirim oleh Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

Lagi-lagi nama yang tak asing.

"Ya, Akatsuki memiliki ribuan pasukan yang terdiri dari para shinobi hebat yang dihidupkan kembali dengan jurus yang kalau tidak salah bernama edo tensei. Beberapa orang yang dikirim oleh Akatsuki sebagai pasukan garis depan kalah dalam pertempuran di tempat ini. Dua dari mereka adalah shinobi legendaris, anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Sasori dan Deidara."  
Mata Deidara melebar dalam keterkejutan saat namanya disebut dalam cerita yang dikatakan oleh pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Deidara membuka matanya dalam sebuah paksaan dari jurus yang bernama edo tensei. Di hadapannya kini berdiri mantan partnernya yang dulu terlihat begitu konyol dan bodoh, namun sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi dingin. Namun Deidara tidak peduli karena yang ia pedulikan saat itu adalah ia tak berdiri sendirian. Di sampingnya berdiri tegap seseorang yang sejak lama sudah dirindukannya.

Deidara tidak bisa meluapkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Yang ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah meledek sang danna, dan dibalas dengan ancaman. Setelahnya mereka dikirim untuk memulai perang.

"Deidara," panggil Sasori saat mereka berdiri di atas sebuah burung tanah liat raksasa milik Deidara.

"Ada apa danna?"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Deidara terdiam sesaat. Ia ingat kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Sasori setelah kematian sang partner, bahwa jika mereka bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti Deidara akan membicarakan banyak hal juga mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun pada kenyataannya semua itu tak mampu ia lakukan, karena harga diri yang terlalu ia junjung tinggi.

"Yang ingin kukatakan padamu? Hmm jangan sampai terbunuh lagi. Itu saja." Pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringaian.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh terbunuh lagi?"

_**Karena aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi **_adalah jawaban yang Deidara rangkai dalam kepalanya. Namun "Karena danna harus melihat kemenangan kita di perang ini" adalah jawaban yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Sungguh, mengungkapkan rasa rindu bukanlah saat yang tepat. Mungkin setelah perang nanti, Deidara memiliki waktu untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu.

Tetapi rencana tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Saat ini mereka berdua terperangkap di dalam boneka milik Kankuro, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Deidara tidak bisa meledakkan dirinya sebagai langkah terakhir, sedangkan Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan benang chakra miliknya.

Kankuro mulai bicara, berusaha menuntun jiwa Sasori menuju kedamaian setelah melihat cara ini berhasil pada Shin. Sesaat Deidara berpikir mengapa Kankuro berusaha untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Sasori. Begitu Deidara menemukan jawabannya, ia mulai berteriak kepada Sasori untuk tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kankuro katakan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sasori no danna! Seni yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah ledakan!"

Sasori mengabaikan Deidara, padahal selama ini saat hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah mengabaikan Deidara. Hal ini tentu membuat Deidara jengkel.

"Oi Sasori no danna! Apa kau mendengarku?!"

Tak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah pesan-pesan terakhir Sasori kepada Kankuro, yaitu untuk menjaga boneka kedua orang tuanya.

Sasori meninggalkannya sekali lagi.

Deidara meronta meminta untuk dibebaskan, melakukan segala cara untuk membebaskan diri namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meledakkan diri, menjemput kematiannya kembali, agar ia bisa segera menyusul Sasori.

Namun ternyata tubuhnya abadi, tidak bisa hancur walaupun ia sudah meledakkan diri sesaat setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dengan bantuan Zetsu. Deidara berdiri di tepi danau yang sepi, dengan hanya bunyi hewan malam yang menemaninya, dan bulan yang menatapnya bisu. Ia tertunduk menatap tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengakui bahwa ia merasa kesepian tanpa Sasori di sisinya.

* * *

Deidara masih berusaha untuk mencerna serpihan kejadian yang terputar bak video di dalam kepalanya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang baru saja meninggalkan museum ini?" tanya Deidara saat kenyataan kembali menyapanya.

"Dia mengaku bernama Sasori."  
Mata Deidara melebar, rupanya ia memang tidak salah dengar.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Deidara berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar museum tersebut.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanya pria payuh baya tersebut.

Deidara berhenti untuk beberapa saat, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Namaku adalah Deidara."

Setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan museum itu, meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang berdiri mematung dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?"

Kaki-kakinya terus berlari, berusaha mengejar sosok di kehidupan lampau yang kini disuguhkan kembali di kehidupan barunya. Meski ia tak tahu kemana Sasori pergi, namun kakinya seolah sudah mengetahui hal tersebut dan terus membawanya ke arah barat.

**Deidara**

Suara itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Serpihan kenangan di kehidupan sebelumnya kembali terlintas di kepala Deidara, seiring dengan kecepatan larinya.

"**Kesendirian ya? Danna takut pada kesendirian? Apa karena orang tua danna meninggalkan danna sendirian?"**

"**Hm."**

"**Lalu sekarang kenapa danna tidak terlihat ketakutan?"**

"**Karena kesendirian itu tak lagi menghampiriku. Mungkin karena kau ada di sini."**

Kecepatan larinya bertambah. Keinginan yang besar untuk bertemu lagi dengan serpihan terpenting dari kehidupan yang sebelumnya membuat Deidara tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sasori. Disela napas yang terengah, ia membisikkan "danna" berkali-kali, berharap semakin sering dia mengucapkannya, semakin dekat dirinya dengan Sasori.

"**Kau itu bodoh, kau tahu? Kau bisa dengan mudah tersesat. Karena itu..."**

"**Karena itu danna menggenggam tanganku?"**

"**Begitulah."**

Deidara memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, danna. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"**Danna?"**

"**Jubahmu basah. Ini, pakai jubahku. Kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu."**

"**Arigatou danna."**

"**Hm."**

Serpihan demi serpihan di kehidupan yang lalu datang silih berganti, menggantikan rasa penasaran menjadi kerinduan yang tak terbendung. Kaki yang perlahan-lahan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berlari tak ia pedulikan sama sekali.

"**Danna! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum."**

"**Aku? Tersenyum? Yang benar saja. Kau sedang bermimpi hm?"**

"**Jangan berbohong. Tadi danna tersenyum! Ayo mengaku saja!"  
"Tidak."**

"**Mengaku saja!"**

"**Tch. Baiklah aku tersenyum, lalu?"  
"Berarti aku bisa membuat danna tersenyum?"  
"Kurasa...tch, lupakan saja. Dasar cerewet."  
**

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tiba di depan sebuah kuil tua di dalam hutan. Napasnya yang terengah seolah terhenti saat melihat seorang pemudah berambut merah kini sedang berdiri di depan kuil, memunggunginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara memanggilnya.

"Sasori no danna?"

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menatap langsung satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Saat itulah langit dan bumi bertemu pandang.

**Deidara**

"Deidara."  
Waktu seolah terhenti. Kejadian di luar akal sehat manusia itu kini disaksikan oleh langit dan bumi yang menatap mereka bisu. Perasaan yang selama ini mereka lupakan karena mereka telah terlahir di kehidupan yang baru, kini kembali secara menyeluruh tanpa sedikitpun tertinggal.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Sasori tersenyum, lembut.

"Danna!"

Deidara menghampiri sang danna kemudian memeluknya erat, meluapkan segala emosi yang telah ratusan tahun terpendam, menunjukan bahwa tak sedikitpun dari rasa itu terlupakan. Kesal karena Sasori meninggalkannya, rindu yang tak mampu dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, rasa syukur karena takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan jiwa yang sama dan raga yang terlihat sama seperti mereka dulu walaupun mereka sudah bereinkarnasi, dan kasih yang sama sekali tak pernah terungkapkan.

Sasori membalas pelukan yang pertama kali ia rasakan setelah sekian lama ia impikan. Meski ia belum mengetahui pelukan apa yang Deidara hadiahkan untuknya, namun ia sudah lama sekali ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Menyalurkan segala rasa yang telah lama ia kurung di dalam sanubarinya.

"Deidara."

Jantung Deidara berdesir kala namanya terucap dari bibir Sasori, dengan nada dan suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar setiap hari di kepalanya. Ia menarik diri, perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ya?"

Sasori tersenyum, memerangkap perhatian Deidara untuk tidak berpaling. Senyum yang sama, senyum yang selalu bisa membuat jantung Deidara berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

_**Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi, danna. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan membicarakan banyak hal denganmu. Mungkin aku akan mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan. Mungkin.**_

Deidara memejamkan matanya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan. Aku bahkan belum sempat memarahi danna karena sudah menenggelamkanku dalam kesendirian. Tapi..." ia membuka matanya kembali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...hal terpenting yang harus kukatakan adalah aku sangat menyayangi danna."

Mata Sasori tertutupi oleh kabut haru yang perlahan datang menghiasi.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Tetapi dulu aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena ego yang terlalu besar. Tapi kini, kurasa kematianku telah membunuh semua ego yang melarangku mengungkapkan perasaanku."

"Bukan hanya danna. Aku pun begitu." Deidara tertawa pelan.

Sasori menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang tanpa disadari telah menetes dari mata Deidara. Kemudian dengan lembut dan penuh kasih, Sasori mengecup pelan kening Deidara.

"Tempat ini..." Sasori berbisik pelan, "adalah tempat kematianku di masa lalu, saat aku mati di tangan nenekku sendiri."

Deidara bergidik saat mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Matanya tertuju pada kuil tua yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Kuil itu didirikan beberapa tahun setelah perang shinobi berakhir, sebagai tanda bahwa tempat itu adalah salah satu tempat yang bersejarah.

"Di tempat ini dulu kita berpisah," ujar Deidara lirih.

"Dan di tempat ini pula, kita kembali di pertemukan."

Deidara tersenyum saat Sasori menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Danna benar."

"Sekarang aku terlahir kembali sebagai manusia. Aku tercipta untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu. Tapi kini aku telah mendapatkan jawaban yang sejak dulu selalu menghantuiku."

"Apa itu?"

"Keabadian itu ada."

* * *

Kenapa takdir mempermainkan mereka?

Kenapa takdir memisahkan mereka dengan kematian, lalu menghidupkan mereka lagi di dunia yang masih sama, setelah itu memisahkan mereka lagi dan pada akhirnya mempertemukan mereka kembali di kehidupan yang baru dan dunia yang baru?

Semua itu memiliki tujuan.

Yaitu untuk menunjukan pada dunia bahwa cinta yang abadi itu ada, bukan ilusi belaka, bukan juga mimpi dan angan-angan yang tak tersentuh. Satu kehidupan memang singkat, namun kita tahu bahwa kita akan lahir kembali di kehidupan yang lain. Sasori dan Deidara berkali-kali dipisahkan oleh kematian, akan tetapi perasaan mereka tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Inilah wujud nyata dari hadirnya cinta yang abadi di kehidupan yang singkat.

Satu kehidupan memang sangatlah singkat.

Oleh karenanya, satu kehidupan tidak cukup untuk saling mencintai.

* * *

~FIN

A/N:

Dengan fiksi ini, Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR 2013 kami tutup. Kami selaku panitia mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh author yang reader yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam event ini. Kami mohon maaf bila dalam pelaksanaan event ini terjadi kesalaha dan sekali lagi terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah berpartisipasi dan mendukung event ini.

Sampai jumpa tahun depan dengan event yang sama di bulan yang sama.

_**Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR (Death, Eternal, Afterlife, Reborn/Reincarnation) 2013.**_

_**One lifetime isn't enough.**_

_**1 - 30 September 2013**_

_**Kyori SasoDei**_

_**RedSand Scorpion**_

_**Izumi Zai3**_

_**Kyuu-sama**_

_**There's an eternal love in fleeting lives**_

_**~SasoDei Indonesia Family**_


End file.
